Miseria
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Si había alguien que conocía la venganza, era él. Tenía el sabor a odio impregnado en el paladar, por eso no podía juzgarlo. Si había alguien que supiera cómo era eso era Sasuke Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: Dudo que se lo pregunten siquiera, pero Naruto no es mío sino de Kishimoto. Yo soy sólo una chica enamorada del SasuGaa que no recibe paga por lo que hace**

**Miseria**

**Por: chibiichigo**

Si alguien sabía lo que era una venganza era él. Conocía esa necesidad casi patológica de saberse vencedor en una batalla, contra alguien que había robado la pureza de su alma, la precaria pero indispensable estabilidad de su corazón. Tenía la certeza de cuál era el verdadero sabor del odio y de la embriagante aroma de la sangre. Por eso no lo juzgaba, era imposible hacerlo.

Había experimentado, incluso con lo corta que podía parecer su vida a los ojos de algún extraño que se dejase guiar por la edad y no por la experiencia vivida, todas las emociones más mezquinas y majaderas que había creado el ser humano para sustentar en algo su aclamada "búsqueda de la felicidad", algo que jamás llegaría pero que a todos les gustaba creer que conocían o que habían logrado.

Desde el asesinato a mano limpia y en su defecto con diversas armas hasta la tortura psicológica que generaba que los otros terminaran destruyéndose por dentro, sabiendo ya vacías sus almas y sus ganas de afrontar la patética y miserable existencia llena de monotonía que irremediablemente llevaban. Todas y cada una de esas innumerables formas para reafirmar una existencia que él mismo se empeñaba en negar pero que terminaban causándole un inmenso y retorcido placer.

Si aceptaba los sucesos de su vida, contando con que en todos y cada uno de ellos se había encontrado con una parte de sí mismo que le parecía más aborrecible que la anterior, pero que al mismo tiempo le embriagaban y le generaban un extraño sentido de paz... Entonces no podía juzgarlo a él, de ninguna manera podía hacerlo. Eso sería cínico, grosero y retorcido. No, no podía juzgar a Sasuke Uchiha por desear con todas sus fuerzas su venganza, sobreponiéndose al amor que sentía por él, y que era correspondido, con tal de llevar a cabo su llamada razón de existir. Le admiraba incluso por haberse rehusado a todos los placeres que el mundo terrenal – tan sumido en la porquería – podía ofrecerle.

Admiraba… No, más que eso, amaba a ese hombre de adusta apariencia y de oscuras orbes, que le había devuelto en gran medida todo lo que sentía haber perdido al momento de enfrentarse con su más grande demonio: él mismo. Se había prendado de unos ojos que no dejaban exhibir más que odio y rencor hacia la persona que en algún momento le había robado absolutamente todo lo que tenía. Se había embriagado en la idea de que ese hombre, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas que conocía, sabía el rumbo que tenía que seguir su vida y que, además, se había impregnado de todas las bajas pasiones, de toda la mezquindad y de toda la mierda en que estaba sumergido el mundo – por mucho que se autoproclamara como justicia – y que no se dejaba engañar por las falsas promesas que muchos podían ofrecerle.

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha era una persona como él, con objetivos y metas que para todos los otros estúpidos moralistas, que creían estar sobre un pedestal para juzgar a los que no se ciñen a las reglas, podían parecer fuera de lugar, crueles e incluso hasta inhumanas, pero ¿quién era quién para juzgar lo humano y lo inhumano?, ¿lo correcto de lo incorrecto? No eran ellos, eso era seguro.

Ese evidente detalle, el de orbes ébano lo sabía bien, quizás como solamente él, que había vivido los infortunios y el desprecio que la existencia tenía para ofrecer a los más débiles, y conocía también la única verdad que había: la justicia debía hacerla él, demostrarse a sí mismo capaz de resolver todos sus problemas e implantar la ley del más fuerte, por mucho que los insulsos e inútiles humanos no lo comprendiesen. Finalmente, en el mundo sólo los más fuertes logran dominar.

Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha porque buscaba hacer justicia, por mucho que los demás tacharan – de manera casi irónica – sus acciones como egoístas y autodestructivas. ¿Qué no era más injusto dejar desvalido a un chiquillo, a merced de la miseria de la vida? Sí, a grandes rasgos se podía decir que su vida y la del Uchiha habían marchado de la misma manera: Ambos habían sido traicionados por personas en quienes confiaban, personas cuyos lazos de sangre seguirían vigentes y atormentándoles por mucho que los quisieran erradicar y olvidar en ese polvoso baúl que llamaban consciencia. Los dos tenían un objetivo en la vida, y no les importaba llenarse las manos de sangre con tal de verlo cumplido porque sabían que el fin justificaba absolutamente todos los medios que emplearan… Esa era la única manera en que sus almas volvieran a estar tranquilas y en armonía. Finalmente, sabía que además había un nimio elemento que lo mantenía atado irrevocablemente al hombre de cabellos oscuros era un amor tan profundo, retorcido y bizarro que ni ellos llegaban a comprender del todo, pero eso era de las tres cosas lo más irrelevante.

Ambos habían escogido la venganza, un camino que les llenaba el alma con espinas y los guiaba directo a la autodestrucción. Sabían que habían de llevar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias, cumplir su misión en la vida o morir fatalmente en el intento, al igual que un buen guerrero. Para ese camino, claro estaba, no había espacio para el amor ni opción a bifurcación alguna en el camino, y aunque la hubiese, la vida y sus deseos por ver cumplidos sus objetivos más primordiales se había asegurado de que ninguno de los dos la tomaría. Esa era la única realidad posible

Ambos sabían la incómoda verdad que a nadie le gustaba decir: cualquier persona podía amar y ser amado, pero el odio es un arte. Una silenciosa obra que se pintaba con todo lo magistral de la vida, que se bebía como el mejor de los vinos y que nunca, nunca aceptaba al amor en su mesa, por mucho que dos corazones enamorados se buscaran.

Esa era la triste verdad de la que se sentía extrañamente orgulloso, porque era una promesa muda muerta en los labios de ambos antes de nacer siquiera, pero que había sido sellada con una mirada: Hasta el día en que vieran terminado aquello que tenían que hacer y que se izaba como razón de vida, no podrían amarse pero volverían a estar juntos cuando todo su odio hubiera salido.

Esa era la vida de dos enamorados imposibles, que habían decidido sacrificarse por la venganza de la cual se alimentaban diariamente; una vida a la cual le sonreían con tristeza pero con orgullo porque ellos eran un amor nacido del odio.

**Espero les gustara. ¿Soy merecedora de un review?**


End file.
